The return of the Princess Of Avalon
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Anya is a young woman who in the beginning of her first year of university, is transported to another world, where she is befriended by Ian a young knight who is on a mission to find a lost princess. Together with some new found friends and her old frien
1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago, on a far away planet, far from Earth , there was a kingdom, ruled by a beautiful queen and a handsome king. Queen Sunali and King Aiyal ruled over the kingdom and planet of Avalon. A magical planet filled with mythical creatures, such as mermaids, Girichos, Chikitos, and many, many more creatures of myth.

Life was simply perfect for the whole planet. Everyone lived together in harmony, and hardly ever fought. The only thing that could make life even more perfect was the birth of the princess.

There had been no royal births for quite sometime, so when Queen Sunali and King Aiyal announced they were having a baby, the whole planet cheered and sent well wishes, well, most of the planet. There were some who despised the royal family because of the news of the royal birth. Mainly Escar, the royal palace advisor.

He'd been hoping that there would never be a royal birth, so he could take over al of Avalon when the king and queen died, but the news of the birth made that dream and plan, never a reality. He was angry and refused to let a snivelling little brat become the ruler of Avalon.

He devised a plan and when the baby was born, a lovely baby girl, the princess of Avalon, was born, her had his followers go and abduct the child. However, he did not count on the 10 protector that had been given the task of protecting the newborn princess from danger.

Escar's men fought with the 10 dedicated protectors and were successful in slaying most of them. After the battle the princess was kidnapped.

After the kidnapping all of Avalon was up in arms, there was a lot of crying as well. King Aiyal, got together a search party, and they rode off into the dissipating daylight, Queen Sunali and her nurse maids watching as the king and his men disappeared over the ridge.

Escar was waiting though and within moments there was an all out battle between Escar and the king. Escar revealed that he'd taken the princess and that she was somewhere, where no one would ever find her. The king was furious and angrily charged towards Escar, sword ready for impact. Escar had planned for that though and struck the king in the throat.

King Aiyal lay on the ground, bleeding from where the sword had been, before he fully allowed death to become him, Aiyal told Escar something. "Escar, you will never gain control of Avalon and my daughter will return and destroy you! There has already been another person designated as the ruler of Avalon. You will regret what you have done, Escar, mark my words and with my last dying breath I curse you. I curse you so that Avalon will never be yours." With those last words King Aiyal's life ended.

Escar disregarded what Aiyal had said and returned to the palace and had his men imprison Queen Sunali in the high tower. Escar however did not become the king or new ruler of Avalon, for Yakanna, a young maiden had already been chosen, this did not stop Escar from getting his claws into her and using her to take over Avalon.

All of the palace was in fear of Escar and became part of his followers, all except for the remaining protectors. Hiruto, a Chikito, Taru, a man who rules over all the water and the water creatures of Avalon, Syryn, a beautiful voiced maiden who controls all mythical women in Avalon, Nuyino, the high priest of the royal palace, and Ian, a young Giricho. The five of them agreed never to allow themselves to be fooled by Escar and were determined to find the princess, even if it killed them.


	2. author's note

okay, so i know that this story has nothing to do with inuyasha, but this site has no category where you can write your own stories, using your own characters. So i had to put it in with the inuyasha stories. they really should have a catergory for other sotries, like original fics. still hope you like it.


End file.
